In current designs involving mutual-capacitive sensing, sensor line routing on a device must include a ground track between each pair of adjacent sensor lines that overlap in the touch sensor (e.g., sensor lines running in the X and Y direction). In addition, designs involving self-capacitive sensing require sensor line routing on a device to include a driven guard line between each driven sensor line (e.g., those running in the X direction) and an adjacent grounded sense line (e.g., those running in the Y direction). Accordingly, hybrid capacitive sensor designs that incorporate both mutual- and self-capacitive modes of sensing touch inputs may require an excessive amount of ground lines and guard lines to ensure proper functionality of the touch sensor. These numerous ground and guard lines in turn require excessive space on the edge or bezel of a device where the lines are routed, which may lead to a less appealing design, both functionally and aesthetically.